Twist of fate
by TheHangingMockingjays
Summary: Madge Undersee is lonely after Katniss volunteers for The Hunger Games and so is Gale Hawthorne. This whole 'incident' brings them together and is the start of a relationship that will lead you through twists and turns until you reach Madge's last words. Meaning of title: They weren't suppose to end up together but this twist brings them together


**Disclaimer:** I am not cool enough to write The Hunger Games book, sadly.

* * *

Smooth, warm, hands find themselves around my waist and brush my cheek gently. I turn to look into the eyes of... of... someone unexpected. Gale leans down and presses his warm lips against mine and my stomach does little flips inside until I hear my father scream my name and my eyes snap open.

Did I really just dream that? My cheeks begin to flare up of the thought that Gale... Well that I like Gale. No one would accept are relationship because I am from town and he's from The Seam. It's impossible.

"Madge!" My father screeches, again.

I get up and go downstairs, almost falling, and make my way to the stool that's around the little counter in my Kitchen.

"Sorry, I need you to be ready soon for the reaping. I will be leaving to help set it up." He pats my head and leaves.

What is there to set up? You're just picking innocent kids into an arena to kill each other. Everyone acts like this is so important and fun. Okay, only Effie Trinket and my father. Oh and let's not forget people in the Capitol. This makes me sick. I would tell my father but he's the mayor and it wouldn't be good for the mayor's daughter to be bad talking about the Capitol.

I head back up into my room to prepare but before I do I stop at my mother's door and see if she's awake and to my hopes, she is.

"Here," She whispers in a tone so quiet that I could barely hear.

She hands me a golden pin of some sort of bird. I know this bird but I just can't think of it's name. It's on the tip of my tongue and it won't come out.

"It's a Mockingjay pin that your Aunt, Maysilee, had when she went into the Arena. It's for luck." She says.

I take the small gift and Thank her and leave. I just can't think of the way her eyes were ready to burst into tears as she watches me head off into my possible death. If I get reaped, I won't be able to say good bye to her because I know I wouldn't be coming home.

I pull my hair up in ribbons and brush my hair out.

"Madge..." A soft voice calls from the door.

I turn around, only to realize I am in my room and the voice comes from down stairs. I was lost in thought of my mother and how she slowly dying. Gale awaits down the stairs with fresh strawberries. I hand him some money and place them on the polished counters and turn to face him and I can feel my cheeks beginning to turn pink because of my earlier dream.

"Gale, are you OK?" I say because he's still standing in my doorway staring at me with his soft grey eyes.

"Um, yeah. I gotta go." He stutters through the sentence, keeping his eyes trained on me.

He turns around and leaves without another word. I've always loved how he was so shy around me and how he thought my Daddy would get angry, even though he knows and is okay with it, when he sells me the strawberries. Does Gale like me? I pull myself from that thought because I know he would never like me back even though I so hoped he would.

* * *

I make my way where the Reaping is held, in front of the Justice building, and find my spot. I wish they would make it so I was normal. They don't prick my finger because they know the mayor's daughter would not skip the reaping. I get to be in front of everyone in a certain section. I just want to be normal!

I find Gale staring at me and I look away. He looks so handsome when he's all dressed up. Stop it, I tell myself. I cannot be falling for the boy from the seam. I will not allow it.

"Welcome, Welcome." Effie Trinket begins.

I zone out until I hear:

"Primrose Everdeen!"

Katniss starts running after her sister and I try to reach out to her but I can't. She's going to volunteer. My only friend is already gone.

"I volunteer as tribute." She speaks in such a harsh voice.

Gale has to pull Prim away from Katniss and he gives me a glance and takes her back to Mrs. Everdeen. Just when I think it got worse, my childhood friend is gone from me to.

"Peeta Mellark!" Effie Trinket announces and they are gone. Gone from _me._

That's when I run. I run so fast as my feet can take me to the Justice building so I can say my good byes. Only one can come out and I'm not going to let either of them forget me and I won't forget them. I wait for my chance to speak to the peacekeepers and they say after Mr. Mellark, I can see Peeta then Katniss.

"Madge Undersee, please make your way to room 23." The speaker tells me. I make my way to Peeta's room and I brace myself as I take a deep breath and walk in.

* * *

_a/n: Enjoy it! I love Gadge and Unexpected by Jennycakes inspired me and is the reason why I ship Gadge. Leave me review. Thanks :)_


End file.
